deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
This article contains episode summaries for the second season of Devious Maids. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season two will air from Sunday, April 20, 2014 to Sunday, July 13, 2014. The season will consist of a total of 13 episodes. 'Overview' Beverly Hills is hit by a wave of criminal activity that leaves its residents in a vulnerable situation. Meanwhile, Marisol engages in a new romance but quickly discovers there is more that meets the eye to her new lover. Zoila's need to control everything starts to take a toll on her personal life, especially with Valentina, who is now working for a surprising new employer. Rosie’s immigration status is in flux, while Carmen embraces her life in the limelight as the fiancée to a pop star. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Suarez (4/4) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Falta (4/4) *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna (4/4) *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz (4/4) *Edy Ganem - Valentina Diaz (4/4) *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell (4/4) *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell (4/4) *Grant Show - Spence Westmore (3/4) *Drew Van Acker - Remi Delatour (2/4) *Mark Deklin - Nicholas Deering (3/4) *Joanna P. Adler - Opal Sinclair (3/4) *Dominic Adams - Tony Bishara (4/4) *Colin Woodell - Ethan Sinclair (4/4) *and Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour (3/4) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Matt Cedeño - Alejandro Rubio (3/4) *Melinda Page Hamilton - Odessa Burakova (3/4) *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (2/4) *Octavio Westwood - Miguel Falta (2/4) *Brianna Brown - Taylor Stappord (1/4) *Alex Fernandez - Pablo Diaz (2/4) 'Storyline Information' *On September 27, 2013, Brianna Brown confirmed she is not returning as main character for Season 2.https://twitter.com/BrownBrianna/status/383375651077517312 **On February 28, 2014, Brown revealed she will appear in at least one episode. https://twitter.com/BrownBrianna/status/439468913672593408 This episode is "Crimes of the Heart". *On October 17, 2013, it was confirmed Brett Cullen is not returning for Season 2.https://twitter.com/victoriarguzzo/status/390848186732261376 *On February 3, 2014, TVGuide reported "When the story resumes, three months will have passed since last season's finale.". Moreover, "Wolé Parks, whose Sam was rejected by Roselyn Sanchez's Carmen, is out". Then, "Opal (Joanna Adler) has worked for Nicholas forever and is a force to be reckoned with. This is her home, and Marisol has entered into it. Expect Marisol to be haunted by memories of Nicholas's presumed-dead first wife. What is going on is dark and is our big mystery", Wind says. Finally, Ethan works as a pool boy and gets in the way of the reunion between young lovers Valentina and Remi."http://www.tvguide.com/News/Kecks-Exclusives-Devious-Maids-1077102.aspx Episodes 'An Ideal Husband' 'The Dark at the Top of the Stairs' 'Dangerous Liaisons' 'Crimes of the Heart' 'The Bad Seed' 'Private Lives' 'Betrayal''' Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 1 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 2 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 3 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 4 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 5 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. Promo S2 01.png Promo S2 02.png Promo S2 03.png Promo S2 04.png Promo S2 05.png Promo S2 06.png Promo S2 07.png Promo S2 08.png Promo S2 09.png Promo S2 10.png Promo S2 11.png Promo S2 12.png Promo S2 13.png Promo S2 14.png Promo S2 15.png Promo S2 16.png Promo S2 17.png Promo S2 18.png Promo S2 19.png Promo S2 20.png Promo S2 21.png References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2